A Tale of Two Heads
by PiecesOfEight
Summary: JamesxLily 'How on earth could Dumbledore have made you Head Boy? You weren't even a Prefect'
1. Chapter 1

'Oi, Padfoot! Get up already, it's past noon.' James gave Sirius a soft kick and he lifted his head, blinking furiously to adapt to the bright sunlight now pouring in the window, the curtains having been thrown open. 'Our letters've just arrived.' He thrust something onto the bed and Sirius felt the crisp edge of the envelope brush against his cheek.

James strode across the room, tearing at his own, rather larger, letter. He had almost reached the couch at the other end of the apartment when he stopped, dead in his tracks, staring at something shiny resting on his hand. Sirius tossed his letter aside – nothing to worry about until they went to Diagon Alley. He looked at his friend, standing stock-still in the middle of his apartment. 'All right, Prongs?'

James turned around, his mouth hanging open in shock, tossing a small, shiny badge over to Sirius, who was still sitting on his bed. Sirius grabbed it and his mouth immediately fell open, as James' had done. The badge was tiny, bearing the Hogwarts crest and embellished with two words: _Head Boy._ Sirius hastily closed his mouth and seemed to be having a fit, struggling to keep a straight face and restrain his laughter.

James was so flustered he couldn't speak. 'How … wha … why me?' He spluttered. He sank into the nearest chair, looking defeated. 'What'd I ever do that was _responsible_?'

Sirius could no longer fit back the laughter. 'Dumbledore – really – has – a – sense – of – humour!!' He roared, bent double, tears welling up in his eyes. James looked at him reproachfully, then stalked over to him and ripped the badge out of his hand, eyes narrowed. Sirius was finally able to stop laughing and pulled a straight face. 'I reckon it's everything you did to deflate your head for Lily.'

James looked thoughtfully down at him. 'I suppose so …'

* * *

On September 1st, Mr and Mrs Potter went with James and Sirius to see them off to their final year at Hogwarts. Mrs Potter hugged him twice, positively beaming. His parents couldn't have been happier that he was Head Boy, and were quite surprised; they said that Dumbledore must have seen something in him nobody else could. James and Sirius made their way over to Remus and Peter, who were standing by the train scouring the platform for them. They stood and talked for their ew remaining minutes, and when the whistle blew, they all said goodbye to Remus (who was to go to the Prefect's carriage) – all except James.

Remus was rather startled to see James walking just behind him to the Prefect's carriage. 'James, why aren't you back there with Sirius and Peter, finding a compartment?' Remus raised his eyebrows, still walking.

James gave a mischievous grin. 'You'll see in a minute, Moony.' He followed his friend to the front of the train. Assembled there were a group of nervous fifth years, a group of indifferent sixth years, and a group of rather bored looking seventh years. He felt a fluttering in his stomach that was quite unrelated to his nerves as he saw, among the seventh years, a familiar head of soft red waves that accented a pair of vivid green eyes. Quite forgetting why he was there, he tousled his hair by habit, before moving over to the girl. 'All right, Evans?'

She looked round, startled by his presence. '_You're_ not a prefect, Potter. Get out of here.' She got up and walked to the front of the compartment where she had stowed her letter. She looked out on the prefects, muttering. 'Who's Head Boy? Why isn't he here yet?'

James moved in front of her, staring into her eyes. 'Head Boy, present and accounted for.' She gaped at him, her eyes flickering to the shiny badge on his chest. She looked dumbstruck. 'Relax, Evans. Now, how does this work?'

* * *

The pair of them faced the twenty-something faces staring up at them and delivered the instructions. Patrolling corridors, giving detentions, and whatnot. After the brief meeting, Lily rounded on James. She seemed to have overcome the initial shock, for she was no longer spluttering random nonsense. 'How on _earth_ could Dumbledore make you Head Boy?' She looked at him appraisingly as he tousled his hair again. 'You weren't even a Prefect!' She got into a rant of all the stupid things he'd done. He didn't interrupt her once, letting her vent. '… and you were always jinxing people or the fun of it and … and … you're not even contradicting me! Are you listening?'

'I'm listening … you're absolutely correct.' He said this quite unabashedly. 'I _did_ jinx people because I was bored. In fifth year. You may not have noticed, Evans, but I've changed quite a bit since then.' His tone was rather cool. She looked about to disagree, but he cut her off. 'It's all your fault I'm Head Boy, Evans.'

She had to think about this for a minute. She had stopped arguing with him anyways, as her mind was busy working out his logic. She couldn't seem to forget his arrogant fifteen year old self to the (semi) responsible young man he had become. She looked at him, lost for words. 'How do you work that one out?' She stared at him, bewildered.

'If you'd just agreed to go out with me, I wouldn't have tried to impress you by being responsible. I wouldn't have changed. I changed for you, Lily. I thought you were smart enough to see that.'

She looked at him, her expression inscrutable. As she stared into his hazel eyes she thought she felt a swooping sensation in the pit of her stomach. He walked away in mock disgust, disappointed that she still thought him arrogant. As he walked away she had half a mind to call out to him. Maybe she really felt something. Maybe she wanted to tell him off. But deep down she knew, it was the first time he'd called her Lily.

**A/N: Should I just leave it here or add more chapters? I'm not really sure what to do with it... Please Review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

The first week back did not go as well as James would've liked. As hard as he tried to show Lily he'd changed, now and then he'd slip up and say (or do) something stupid. On Tuesday, Lily had heard him talking to Sirius about a prank they never got to pull. On Friday, she'd seen him jinxing Snape. Every time she saw him doing something juvenile, she shot him one of those cute, reproachful, 'I'm disappointed in you' looks, and would walk away while he stood in a daze, eyes following the metronomic swishing of her shining red hair.

It wasn't easy being Head Boy, either. It was now _his_ job to tell people off for setting off dumgbombs, and throwing fanged Frisbees, and, well, everything that he had loved to do in past years. He'd also noticed a steep escalation in the complexity of their coursework, and when Saturday finally came, he was sitting at a table in the Common Room finishing a particularly nasty essay for Professor Slughorn rather than out in the sunshine with the rest of the school.

Every night at 9 o'clock, James could be seen patrolling the corridors. The only good thing he saw about this was he may have a chance to talk to Lily, but with a stroke of bad luck they never seemed to be on the same floor at the same time. He'd taken to bringing the Marauder's Map with him and searching desperately for Lily, but whenever he passed a teacher he'd hastily stuff the map out of sight and when he brought it back out, she would have changed places entirely and he'd have to scour the map again.

* * *

On Wednesday of the second week, Sirius came down to breakfast looking very smug. 'I've been thinking about it all night and finally come up with the reason.' James just stared at him blankly over his pumpkin juice. 'I reckon Dumbledore thinks by making you Head Boy he'll corner you into reforming, and making us reform with you,' he said with a triumphant grin. 'But that's where we'll get him. You have the power to let us get away with whatever we want, mate!' 

Remus looked politely scandalized, while James stared in disbelief. Even if he wouldn't reform for Dumbledore, he'd taken Head Boyship to heart in hopes of reforming for somebody else. Remus, sensing this, came to James' defense at once. 'I don't know, Padfoot. Maybe there's another reason James should change.' He jerked his head pointedly down the table to where Lily was sitting with her friends Emmeline and Alice. 'We are graduating after all. Maybe it's time to embrace maturity. That doesn't mean we can't be ignorant buffoons once in a while—' he added quickly in response to Sirius' glare, 'but we – that is to say, James – might want to try harder and reap the rewards that come.' He looked at them with an annoying, all-knowing stare that he used sometimes when he wanted to make a point. Sirius shrugged his shoulders.

'I suppose so, Moony … what d'you think, Prongs?' James was only half-listening, staring down the table at where Lily was sitting. _She's changed so much over the summer … She looks so pretty …_ 'Prongs?' Sirius called in a high pitched cantabile, but James was impervious to the fruitless attempts of his friends, replying with a vague, muttered, 'I agree with Remus.'

Sirius cooed again, even higher, and James finally snapped back to reality. He looked around wildly for the source of the noise, but met only his friends' agitating smirks. 'Sorry, what? Didn't catch that.' Peter was grinning widely, Remus merely shook his head, but Sirius engaged James in a lengthy interrogation of embarrassing and quite pointless personal questions, which mostly revolved around his obvious and self-proclaimed infatuation with Lily Evans, and didn't stop until they had reached the dungeons for potions.

* * *

As September came to a close, nothing appeared to have happened to change Lily's impression of James. They were working together as Head Boy and Girl, but Lily seemed to be avoiding him. One night in the last week of September, Remus' 'furry little problem' arose, and the remaining three marauders were on their way down to the Shrieking Shack when James heard her sweet voice say his name. He wheeled around, transfixed, flinging out an arm to stop his friends. Sirius and Peter stopped, and James hissed at them, 'You go on, take the map. I'll come in a little while wearing the Cloak.' The two of them nodded in agreement, and James nipped back up to the dormitory, returning to the Common Room moments later, invisible. 

He heard her say his name again, and his stomach did a sort of somersault. He edged closer, stopping right behind her and crouching as still as possible, trying not to breathe too loudly. He heard her friend Alice's voice ringing clearly. 'James Potter? What's he done this time?'

'It's … oh well, it's very, erm, complicated.' He looked up and saw her look around the Common Room, perhaps checking that he wasn't there to hear her. 'He hasn't done anything, that's the point. He's really starting to change, and I'm afraid … what I mean to say is that … er—'

'You _do _like him.' Her friend Emmeline took over the sentence. 'And you're afraid to talk to him about it?' He just barely saw Lily nod weakly. 'I personally don't see the problem. You like him. Everyone knows he likes you. What's so complicated?' James thought he detected a hint of frostiness in her tone. 'Besides, you should snap him up before he's gone. Half the girls in this school would jump at the chance to go out with him.'

Lily sighed. 'You're probably right. There's no harm in telling him. And—' She sounded a bit brighter, 'there's a Hogsmeade trip coming up. Maybe he'll ask …' Her voice trailed off, she was apparently deep in thought. James crept out of the Common Room (there was someone coming in the portrait hole), feeling quite elated. Unless he had misheard (and he was quite sure he had not), she liked him. He just had to wait for her to tell him.


	3. Chapter 3

James could barely keep the Cloak on for running so fast. He was so excited at the prospect of _finally_ going out with Lily Evans - _Lily Evans_ - he almost forgot where he was going. His feet tread the familiar path to the Whomping Willow without conscious thought on his part, and no sooner had he reached the tree than three figures emerged, a black dog, a tiny rat, and a fully grown werewolf.

The werewolf stopped dead, sniffing the air. James couldn't do anything but stand still and wait for his friend Remus to find him. He was petrified, too scared to transform, not stupid enough to run away. The black dog was leering some three feet to James' left, unable to see him, and the rat was running frantically around the tree, unawares of what was happening. James took one tentative step back, hardly daring to breathe, and felt a stick snap under his foot. The werewolf's head jerked to face him and he could see the yellow glint of the beast's eyes piercing the night, still except for the sniffing.

Sirius barked at the werewolf, trying to catch his attention, but to no avail. Remus, fully transformed, had smelled human - had smelled _James._ James took one more small step backwards, trying to distance himself from Remus. He raised his wand under the cloak, prepared to defend himself, still staring Remus straight in the eye, maintaining an eye contact only one party was aware of.

Sirius watched Remus edging closer and closer to (he suspected) the invisible James. He barked as loud as possible a few times, but the beast didn't turn. He continued barking - he couldn't let Remus attack James. He knew that James couldn't transform; the cloak wouldn't cover a stag and Remus would probably attack. He pawed at Remus' tail, watching the ground in front of Remus all the while. A soft breeze made the cloak flutter and James' ankles were visible as he took another step back.

It happened so fast. Sirius barked his loudest yet as Remus slashed randomly in front of him with his claws, catching James on the shoulder. Sirius ran in front of Remus and (very daringly) batted at his snout with his paws, finally distracting Remus from James. Remus turned away from the dog just as the Whomping Willow regained mobility and whacked Remus square in the face with a branch. He spotted the hole at the trunk and dashed into it, followed by Peter. Sirius ran flat out the other way, towards the castle, accompanied by James, who was still invisible.

When the pair of them reached the deserted Entrance Hall, Sirius transformed and leant, panting, against the wall. James pulled off the Cloak, clutching his shoulder, where three long, deep gashes had appeared and were bleeding all over his robes. He staggered over to the stairs and dropped down on the first one, catching his breath. Sirius came over to him, limping slightly, and sat down beside him. 'All right, mate?'

James looked darkly up at his friend. 'I don't think I'll be helping with Remus' "furry little problem" for a while.' He moved his hand away from the wound, feeling the warm blood on his fingers. 'Bloody hell. And my wand arm too!' He clumsily picked up his wand in his left hand and healed the wounds, where three long scars remained.

'Ah, it'll be alright. Why didn't you transform, anyway?' Sirius surveyed his friend's face, he was deep in thought.

James racked his brains for an explanation. 'Distracted...'

'By what?'

'I dunno.' His thoughts were full of werewolves and invisibility cloaks. He couldn't remember what had distracted him. 'I think... it had something do with Evans.' His hand brushed against the Head Boy badge still pinned to his robes. 'Speaking of Evans... You'd better get back to the Common Room! She usually comes around here about now!' He hastily threw the Cloak over Sirius and heard him hurry up the stairs.

James walked around the corner and found himself face to face with Lily. 'Oh, hey, Evans.' James sounded surprised and a little unhappy to see her. She was a little hurt that he didn't want to see her.

She smiled at him - her smile - and let out a little laugh. 'Oh, don't pretend you didn't know I was down here, James.' Her eyes flickered over his shaken expression and found the blood on his robes. 'Oh my god, James what happened?' She sounded slightly panicked, and he felt elated that she cared. He had forgotten what he'd overheard earlier until that moment.

'Erm... I got caught by the Venomous Tentacula vines in Herbology today,' he lied quickly, giving her a weak smile. She looked suspiciously up at him. 'If they get a good grip it can really smart.'

'We weren't in greenhouse three today.' Her eyes narrowed, as if she was X-raying him. He would have bet his broomstick she could tell when he was lying, even though he was as good a liar as he was.

'Yeah... Professor Sprout left her watering can in there and she asked me to go get it.' He searched for a change of subject. 'So... are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend?' He was about to ask her to go... but then he remembered he wasn't supposed to know she liked him. He wasn't supposed to chase her.

'Yeah. Should be fun. I don't know if I'll go to the next one though, with N.E.W.T.s coming up I don't think I'll have much time.' She searched his face for some sign that he was going to ask her, but he didn't. Instead, he turned and started walking, so she walked alongside him. 'What about you?'

'I don't know... I think I'll hit Honeydukes and come back. I still have to do the Transfiguration Essay.' He trailed off and they walked in stretched silence for a few moments until they reached the staircase. 'Well, I'm gonna go up to the third floor...'

'I should probably check the dungeons. See you later, James.' She walked into the stone corridor, not paying much attention to where she was. _Doesn't he like me anymore? I was __sure__ he would ask me to go to Hogsmeade... What's going on?_ She walked even deeper into the dungeons, and into a deserted corridor, where she stopped and stood against the wall. She shook the hair out of her face, oblivious to the footsteps that had just stopped at the end of the hall. _If he doesn't like me, I shouldn't tell him. I'll just look foolish!_

She began to walk back to the Entrance Hall, catching sight of a person standing, staring at her. His head was hidden in shadow, and other than the green robes of a Slytherin, he could have been James. _James..._ 'Who's there? You'd better get back to bed.' Severus stepped into the light, jeering at her, something amiss about his expression.

'You look confused. Is it Potter again?' He saw a non-committal expression cross her face and knew he was right. 'Stupid Potter. What'd he do this time?' he spat.

A fire erupted inside her, make her eyes gleam with anger. She looked highly affronted, while he looked taken aback. 'He didn't _do_ anything. Now you'd better get back to bed before I give you a detention.'

He couldn't fathom what he'd done to upset her _this_ time. 'Ooh. I'm shaking in my sneakers.' He saw how serious she was, and turned on his heel, trudging back to his Common Room. Lily walked slowly, deliberately, back to the Entrance Hall and up the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room.

James was sitting by the fire, finishing his Charms homework, when Lily came in the door looking thoroughly peeved. He made to ask her what was wrong, but she brushed past him, giving him a cold look before climbing up to her dorm. James looked bewildered, and Sirius, sitting next to him, asked, 'What'd you do this time?'

'I dunno...'

* * *

Friday morning, when James reached the Entrance Hall, he saw Remus coming in the oak front doors looking extremely tired. He smiled half-heartedly at his friend. 'Welcome back, Moony. Had a good run?' 

Remus looked at James. 'What's wrong?' He looked worried about James. They walked into breakfast together and found Sirius and Peter already eating. When Remus sat down, Sirius threw him a reproachful look before returning to his eggs. The four of them ate in tense silence for a while, before Remus put down his fork and knife and looked around at the other three. 'Okay, what is going on? I haven't been-' he lowered his voice, '-_well_ lately. You can't expect me to know what I'm supposed to have done.'

James answered for everyone. 'Don't worry 'bout it, Moony. You weren't _in the right frame of mind_, if you catch my drift.' He showed Remus the scars on his shoulder, and saw his terrified look.

'Did I-' Remus began, but James nodded solemnly. 'You guys can't come out again. I can't risk it. _You_ can't risk it.'

'Wasn't planning to.' James replied bitterly, but was interrupted by a sweet, familiar voice from behind him. 'Can't risk _what?_'

James turned around and saw Lily standing behind him. 'If you four are planning any nighttime rule-breaking, I think you should listen to Remus. And as for you-' She looked at James, 'I thought that was the work of the _Venomous Tentacula_.' She stalked away huffily, and James got up to catch her with a hurried 'goodbye' to his friends.

By the time he reached the Entrance Hall she was gone, so he walked back up to the Common Room alone. She wasn't there when he entered, and she kept as much distance from him as possible for their morning classes. James had learned not to bother her when she was like this, so he ignored her instead. After lunch, however, he found out that was almost the worst thing he could do.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, a small, delicate hand. He wheeled around and found himself staring into those emerald eyes he loved so much. 'James, I need to talk to you.' She looked upset about something, but not angry. 'Now.' She led him down a corridor and into one of the old abandoned classrooms.

He sank onto a desk and watched her pacing the room, figuring out where to start. He interrupted her thoughts, clearing his throat. 'What'd I do, Evans? Why're you always so mad at me?'

She looked confused. 'I'm not mad at you. I just-' She trailed off, obviously uncomfortable with the situation. She resumed her pacing, muttering to herself. 'Do you hate me?' He shook his head, unsure of where this was going, but she looked relieved. 'I thought you didn't like me anymore... you're so nice... but edgy around me...'

'I _do_ like you. Do I really have to say it again?' He half-laughed, but stopped quickly, realizing that was not the thing to do.

'But... you were ignoring me all morning.' She looked hurt. He understood what it was like to be ignored, understood what it was like to be ignored by Lily. By someone you really loved.

'I wanted to give you space. I... know.' He looked hopefully up at her.

'Know what?' she spluttered. _Only Alice... and Emmi... know. What's he on about?_

'I heard you telling Alice and Emmeline the other night in the Common Room.' She looked dumbfounded. 'I know that you like me.'

'You- you _spied _on me? You weren't even there! How did you-?' She looked scared and angry now. 'You _eavesdropped_? What's wrong with you? I really thought you'd changed, James.'

He didn't know what was going on. He thought it was simple- she would know that he knows that she likes him... and they would get together. But he was wrong. His entire plan was falling all around him. He had been doing so well, but now he was crashing and burning. She seemed to regain herself, and looking livid, seethed at him, 'James Potter, you really _are_ an insufferable git.'

Lily turned on her heel and walked out of the classroom, leaving him bewildered on the desk.

**A/N: Sorry the update took so long... I was on vaca!! I plan to update much more frequently though... so tell me what you thought! Even if you didn't like it... I can't make it better if you don't review, review, Review!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know it's been months since my last update, but I'm inspired again! Yay. So, you're getting the update now, even though it's short.**

**Disclaimer: Did James chase Lily at school? .. Yeah, actually. But I still don't own it.**

James paced the room frantically. 'What in the _hell_ is wrong with women?'

Sirius, Remus, and Peter had been treated to the same dialogue for the past three hours. James was obsessing again, and he's dangerous when he obsesses. 'I dunno, mate, but I'm with you,' Sirius put in. He knew that Evans would be trouble right from the start.

'I mean she knows I like her, and I know she likes _me_, and she _knows_ that I know she likes me. So what's the problem?' He sank down onto his bed in frustration as his friends looked on. Remus and Sirius exchanged puzzled glances.

'You gotta slow down there, Prongs. You lost even _me_ that time.' Remus broke the silence. James continued to vent from the bed.

'I mean, _what_ have I done wrong? I try, and I try, and I try. I give, and I give, and I give. When she tells me not to chase her, I listen. I stop. I _deflate my head_ as Padfoot was kind enough to put it --' Sirius smiled, satisfied. 'And still, I'm doing something wrong! She tells me to leave her alone, and when I do, suddenly I don't like her anymore.' He gave a soft scream of fury. 'I don't get it anymore.'

His friends didn't really know what to say to that. It was all true, of course. They sat in silence for close to twenty minutes, until Peter checked his watch. 'They're leaving for Hogsmeade like, now!' That got his friends' attention. Sirius and Remus scrambled to finish getting dressed, but James lay depressed on the bed.

'C'mon, Prongs. A little Hogsmeade will do you so much good.' Sirius tried to talk James into going. James didn't respond. Sirius walked towards the door. 'We're going, Prongs. Sure you won't come with?' James heaved a sigh. Very much disgruntled, his three friends exited to go into the village, for the first time without him.

* * *

An hour into his moping time, he got hungry. He decided to go down to the Great Hall for a late lunch. The food would almost be gone by now, but if he missed it he could always just go nick something from the kitchens. On the way down the stairs, he got caught up in a large group of wandering Ravenclaws on the stairs. He'd just got past them and onto the landing, when he walked into a girl, accidentally knocking her over and spilling her bag. 'Oh, my... I'm so sorry, really, I didn't mean--'

'That's alright. Happens to everyone.' She observed him for a moment as he knelt down, helping her with her books. 'Even school Quidditch stars.' She half-smirked, half-smiled at him. She hastily stuffed her books in her bag.

'It's a good thing the inkwell didn't break. I hate it when that happens.' She smiled in agreement, laughing slightly at his awkwardness. He extended his hand. 'James Potter.'

She didn't take the handshake, just smiled again. It was a secretive smile, but it was gorgeous. So was she. Her hair, soft, light gold, shone around her thin features and her silvery blue eyes. 'I know.' She stuffed the last of her stuff in her bag and stood up, slinging the bag over her shoulder. He stood up as well. She must have been a sixth year, for him not to know her. A Ravenclaw. Not expected in the least.

She turned to walk up the stairs, where she was going originally. He stopped her with his words. 'You didn't give me your name.' Slowly, she stopped and twisted around to face him. She smirked again, and his eyes were drawn to her pink-red lips. Before walking away, she replied, 'I know.'

* * *

The other three marauders returned late from Hogsmeade. 'What's so great about Hogsmeade?' James asked. 'Must have been there a hundred times already. And what could have taken that long?' They wouldn't tell him.

Sirius responded as best he could. 'We were having a chat.'

'With who?' James raised an eyebrow.

'Nobody. Why? You seem incredibly good-spirited, considering your state this morning.' Remus looked suspicious

James scoffed slightly. 'I decided you were right, Padfoot. She's too much trouble for her own good.' Even as he said it he didn't believe it. His feelings wouldn't let him believe it. But he was willing to try anything, now everything had failed him. Sirius had told him, over and over, that all he needed was a good snogging and he'd be good as new. It was time to test the theory, he supposed.

Sirius' mood shifted quickly. 'Er, about that. I don't know that I _was_ right about her, mate. She doesn't seem that bad after all.'

'Since when would you know? Besides, you're the one that said I should just, put myself out there. I think it's time I listened to good ol' Padfoot.' James clapped his friend on the back. Sirius was about to interrupt, but James cut him off. 'Well, I've got Quidditch practice. I'll see you guys later.' And he left, just like that.

Remus turned quickly to Sirius. 'Still don't see any flaws in your plans, Padfoot?'

'Shove off, Moony.' Sirius went towards the boys dormitories, but Lily cut him off.

'What the hell was that, Black?' She eyed him dangerously. He played dumb. 'You said he felt bad! He didn't seem to feel bad at all!' She looked angry, but underneath the anger, even he could see the hurt.

Remus came to the rescue. 'Lily, sometimes when James is upset, he tries to get over that by doing something dumb. Then he ends up more upset. I wouldn't worry about it.' Lily did not look convinced in the slightest. 'Trust me.'

Lily sighed, giving in to what Remus was telling her. She hoped he _was_ right. After all, James certainly was... unpredictable. 'You're sure?'

'Of course I'm sure. If Sirius and I don't know James, who does?' Unfortunately, it was never quite certain what schemes James would dream up, or what crazy thing he would do next in an attempt to win Lily over. Lily was sure the next attempt would be just as juvenile as all its predecessors. She wondered what his next move would be.

His next move, however, couldn't even be foreseen by Sirius.


End file.
